The Sinnoh Adventures
by Collol
Summary: Follow the adventures of Mark Maple as he travels through Sinnoh with his friends. Rated T for violence and language later on.


Disclaimer: Arnob does not own pokemon, and if he did, he would be very happy.

Mark: Like that's gonna happen.

Arnob: …

Pearl:...

Mark: Pearl, why did _you_ '…'?

Pearl: Because I love pancakes.

---

It was 9am, 17th January, and no wonder, little Mark was sleeping on his bed in bliss. Well, let's say he would not bee sleeping for long, as his mother was walking up the stairs to wake him up. They lived in the little town of Twinleaf. It was small, but had all the necessities for life. Just near the town was Lake Verity, where a legendary pokemon was rumored to live.

"Mark Maple, wake up, will you? Its your birthday, and I don't want to scold you yet again!" said the woman, who looked as if was in her mid-thirties, putting her hands onto her hips.

"Uggh...."replied the boy as he was dozing away, dreaming that he was attacked by some wild pokemon, that looked like birds.

"MARK! WAKE UP OR NO BREAKFAST!" shouted the woman, producing an instanteous reaction from her son. He jumped out of his bed.

"Mom! What time is it now?" asked the still-dazed boy, after falling from his bed into the floor.

"It's 9am. Why do you ask?" replied his mother, checking her watch.

The boy was shocked, "WHAT? Why didn't you wake me up?" He started wearing his normal clothes for going outside.

"You're the one who didn't wake up! And what is so important today?" replied a disappointed Caroline, wondering how her son would live up to the name of the Maples. She was a master coordinator and her husband, Trent Maple was once a champion of Sinnoh.

"Ok, all ready." said the boy after he finished clothing himself. "I promised Pearl that I would go with him to Lake Verity for fishing. We were supposed to meet at 8.30. "After wearing his shoes, Mark ran down the stairs and out of the house. He told his mother that he would have his breakfast from the berries that Pearl was supposed to bring.

On the road to the lake, he saw that a large number of people were gathering in a bus stop. After inquiring what had happened, he came to know that Professor Rowan, the most famous professor of Sinnoh was returning from other regions, after he went to hone his skills as a researcher.

Finally reaching the lake, he saw Pearl looking, boy of his age, suudenly glancing sharply as he felt his presence. Mark just said, "Hey there."

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING MARK?! I WAITED HERE FOR 30 WHOLE MINUTES AND YOU COME HERE NOW SAYING 'HI'!" shouted the blonde boy as he pushed Mark, making him fall down.

"Well, sorry Pearl. I...kinda...overslept. Heh..." apologised Mark as he had tasted Pearl's full fury before. And believe me, he did not want to taste it again.

"Ok, I forgive you as it's your birthday today. But if it happens again..." "By the way, have you heard that some professor Mowan or Rowan will come to this lake a little later to investigate on some legendary pokemon. Well, I sure don't believe a legendary pokemon lives in _this_ lake." said a doubtful Pearl.

"Its Rowan, young lad, and remember it." said a deep voice coming out of the forest. After two seconds or so, a large man wearing a white coat with a small girl beside him came out of the forest. He had grey hair and a grey beard. He might be in his sixties, wondered Mark.

"Well, you lads remind me of my childhood. I once came here in your age and saw an unknown pokemon. Well, why are you two here?"

Pearl was the first to answer, "Professor Growan, we're here celebrating Mark's birthday by fishing. By the way my name is Pearl Tudor." pointing towards Mark before introducing himself.

"ROWAN." This time the correction was done by the girl who stared at Pearl, wondering how dumb people could be. She was carrying a suitcase, probably the professor's, with both of her hands.

"Leave it, Sophie. Let him say what he wants. It does not matter if he remembers my name, at least he recognizes my skill." "Say, what do you consider pokemon to be?" asked a inquisitive Rowan.

"Well, professor, I consider pokemon to be my team-mates." said Mark raising his voice for the fist time in front of Rowan.

"And I consider them to be my family, Professor Crowan." said Pearl, adjusting his jeans.

"Children these days have differnent opinions, I see. My assistant, Sophie considers them to be her partners. "Well, if you don't mind, I would like to suggest that we leave the research for later and greet our citizens now." he said to Sophie, knowing that she wanted to do research, but he didn't want to disturb the boys' picnic.

"Ok professor, but promise me that we'll come tomorrow." said a little disappointed Sophie, as this was her first day as the professor's assistant.

"I promise." said Rowan as he rubbed his hand on Sophie's head. Accidently, Sophie had dropped professor Rowan's suitcase in the grass.

As they headed off to the town, they bade goodbye to the boys and vice-versa. As they sat down, they took their rods and were just about to fish. But...

Two tiny bird pokemon came flying over their heads, and started to peck them. Pearl shouted and ran and Mark soon followed. The Pokemon, identified as Starly, gave chase as well.

"Why do ya think there following us!?" asked Pearl as he was running away.

"How the heck should I know?" replied Mark thinking that he had deja vu feeling.

Suddenly, Pearl tripped on something, and that something was the suitcase.

"This case might have something, open it!" said Mark as he stopped to pick up Pearl.

They opened the case to find three pokeballs. Each was labelled according to their names:

The first pokeball was labelled "Turtwig, the tiny leaf pokemon. Type- Grass."

The second one,"Chmchar, the chimp pokemon. Type-Fire."

And the last one was labelled "Piplup, the penguin pokemon. Type-Water."

Pearl opened his eyes wide and took the third ball after thinking for a moment.

Mark took the second one, and released the pokemon along with Pearl. A little chimp-like pokemon came out of the pokeball Mark had thrown. It was colored pale orange and gave out a cry, "Charr.." Looking at Mark, it widened its eyes and beat its chest. Flames covered its rear, and after looking at the starly, it took a ready stance. It was the aforementioned Chimchar.

Another pokemon, a penguin like one came out of the other pokeball. It had a cape on its back, and slapped its chest in pride. It seemed unimpressed with Pearl, but still readied a stance. It was a Piplup.

The two starly also got ready for battle. Looking at their opponents, the starters readied for a command.

The starly charged with a wing attack, one at Chmchar and one at Piplup. But both dodged the attacks quite easily, signifying their higher speed and experience.

"Pearl, I have a plan!"

"What is it?" asked Pearl.

"You see, Piplup is a water type. It'll be at an advantage in the water. Chimchar is a fire type, so in the sunlight here, it's the perfect location." Mark shouted his plan.

"Roger"said Pearl as he ran towards the lake, with Piplup in his hands. But Piplup pecked Pearl in his hands, prefering to run by itself.

"Piplup, dive into the water!"

Piplup jumped into the water, splashing water on all sides. Now use your, um..."

"Peck!" shouted Mark from a distance. His battle with the starly had also begun. "Chimchar, use ember." The chimchar released a flurry of small flames at the bird pokemon, but it dodged them and came charging at chimchar with some attack. It came so fast that streaks of light appeared after it. It was identified as a quick attack. Chimchar was unable to respond, and was thrown into a tree.

"Chimchar, can you get up?" asked Mark, with utmost concern for the chimp pokemon.

"Charr...Chim!"replied the determined pokemon.

Mark haved a sigh of relief, "Ok Chimchar, use your scratch attack."

This time the Starly was not able to dodge the attack. It fell down but something unusual happened. It was glowing brightly. It grew in shape and size. Its wings became larger, and the crest on its forehead became much more prominent. "Star...avia!" it shouted.

"Wow, it...evolved!" shouted a surprised Mark. It was the first time he had seen pokemon evolution.

"Ok Chimchar, get ready. Staravia are much faster and stronger than starly. One hit may be enough to knock you out." warned Mark, as if Chimchar were his own pokemon.

On the other side of the battlefield, Piplup was having a hard time as well. The other starly, though not evolved, was nearly as strong as the other one.

"Piplup, use your bubble."

Starly did not dodge but charged with an attack that looked similar to a quick attack but, showed more signs of power. Piplup was hit by the Aerial Ace, the attack and was pushed into the lake. "Piplup, use peck and make it a one shot." shouted Pearl with full confidence in Piplup's abilities.

Piplup heard the command. Trusting Pearl, it focused all of its energy into its beak. The beak glowed and Piplup came out of the water and struck Starly in the chest.

The starly was angered by this, and again charged with an aerial ace. "Piplup, use a peck again!" The two attacks collided and Starly fainted. It fell to the ground, unconscious with a swirl on its eyes.

Chimchar was losing the battle on the other side. Staravia had avoided most of its attacks using Quick Attack and attacked with wing attacks.

"Chimchar, use Ember, and spin while using it!" was the new strategy of Mark. Chimchar span while releasing the flames, thereby covering much more range than a normal Ember would. But, the Staravia used whirlwind to defend from the attacks while attacking Chimchar.

A last Quick Attack, which would finish the battle was coming out of Staravia. It charged, and it seemed as if it was all over. But then, just before it hit, a unknown pokemon tackled it and made it faint. It was turtwig, the other pokemon left in the suitcase. But the face of the one who commanded it was not seen.

Gradually, it was seen that the figure had a curvy appearance, that of a girl. The light also faded to show Sophie's face, angry face, she had her arms crossed on her chest and looked at both Mark and Pearl.

"What do you think you two are doing using the professor's pokemon? I left the suitcase here, and you two thieves take away the pokemon." she shouted, "Well, let's see if the professor likes this."

"No, we used them for our protection. Two Starly, one of which evolved into a Staravia attacked us for no good reason. We saw the bag and opened it. We found three pokeballs and used the pokemon to help us." explained Mark, as he looked at Sophie.

Pearl also said, "Yeah, these Starly have become mad for my charms." which caused Chimchar, Piplup, Sophie and Mark to anime sweat-drop.

"What!?" questioned a surpised Mark.

"Nothing. Ok, return these pokemon to their pokeballs. We're going to the Professor's laboratory." said Sophie still not trusting the boys.

The boys, along with Sophie went to the Professor's lab, which was located in Sandgem Town after returning the pokemon to their pokeballs.

At the laboratory:

"Professor, these two took Chimchar and Piplup from your suitcase and used them to attack some wild Starly." complained Sophie to the professor who was healing his own Staraptor.

"Well boys, what is your excuse?" asked Rowan.

After the boys explained what had happened, he just laughed and said,"Well, it is a good story you have there. Good for you , you witnessed pokemon evolution, which I specialise in."

"I have a request for the both of you. I want to collect all the popkemon for my research. Will you help me. All you have to do is travel and collect the information of pokemon on a pokedex." "And I'll give you the pokemon who battled alongside you."

"Wait Professor Prowan, what was a Pokedex again?" asked Pearl, again misspelling Rowan's name.

"Its an invaluable tool which gives you information on all kinds of pokemon." said Sophie even before the professor.

"Yes, and I have customised versions as well." "Pearl, you can take the Orange one. It mathces you. And Mark, you may take the Red one." laughed the professor.

"Thank you, professor." said Mark and Pearl in unision, bowing their heads.

Taking out Chimchar from the pokeball, Mark said, "So Chimchar, we're gonna be the best pokemon teammates after all" Chimchar nodded happily in reply.

"Piplup, welcome to the family!" happily said Pearl, with an unimpressed look from Piplup.

* * *

Sophie also wanted to say something to Turtwig, as the professor told her that she was to accompany the boys on their travels. But she hid her feelings.

So, the running gag is that Pearl always forgets Rowan's name. This is my first fanfiction, so no flames.

Oh yeah, I need one extra character who travels with the other rival of Mark. He/she should be a coordinator and a little more advanced than Sophie.

Mark is the main character. Pearl is his best friend and you know who Sophie is.

"GOOD DAY!"


End file.
